


I will always be here for you

by lulahmonkey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically just fluff, but i like it, kara comforts her through it, lena has minor ptsd, they're already dating in this fic btw, this is really short, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahmonkey/pseuds/lulahmonkey
Summary: After her brother's latest attack on National City, Lena Luthor has been plagued with nightmares. Luckily she has her very own superhero to help chase them away.





	I will always be here for you

“Lena?” Kara turned over onto her side, instinctively reaching out to wrap her arms around the brunette. “What’s wrong?” she watched as her girlfriend tossed and turned, muttering in her sleep. “Please, Lex, stop!” she cried. “You don’t have to do this.” tears were streaming down her face. “Lena, love,” Kara wrapped her arms around her shaking girlfriend “Lena wake up, you’re okay, I’m right here.” Lena’s eyes wrenched open, their normal vibrant green dulled by her tears. “Kara?” she reached out blindly. “You’re alright love, I’m right here. I’ve got you.” She held Lena close as her body trembled, sobs wracking through her.

They stayed in that position until Lena’s sobs died down into whimpers. Kara ran her hand through Lena’s hair, and released her tight grip on her girlfriend. “Was it the same dream?” Kara knew it was a stupid question, Lena’s nightmares had been the same for a month. Ever since Lex blew up the hospital. 

When the brunette failed to respond the blonde cupped her face. Kara lifted Lena’s face, they locked gaze, and Kara saw the absolute devastation in Lena’s eyes. “Oh baby,” Lena’s eyes brimmed over and tears began falling. Kara’s heart broke for her, she felt Lena’s pain as a physical ache. She tilted her face towards Lena’s and kissed away the tears as they fell. 

Eventually the tears stopped flowing, and Lena buried her head in Kara’s chest. “Kara?” Lena’s voice was muffled, “I… I won’t turn out like him, will I?” Her voice broke as she lifted her face out of her hiding spot. “No. Lena, how could you even think that. You are not your brother.” Lena tentatively raised her eyes to meet her girlfriends. “You are strong, and kind, and compassionate, and so, so...” Lena raised an eyebrow, and tried to joke, “sexy?” Kara’s serious expression cracked, and that glimmer of a smile warmed Lena’s entire body. “No.” she smiled ruefully “I mean yes, but” she cupped her girlfriends face “I was going to say brave.” Kara pressed their foreheads together. “You are so brave Lena. You are the bravest woman, human or alien, I have ever met.” 

As she stared into the eyes of the woman she loved, Kara only wished she could take the pain from them. “I love you Lena Luthor” a smile broke on Lena’s lips. Kara pressed closer until their lips met. She flipped them over and straddled Lena, she playfully peppered kisses all over her face until Lena’s smile turned into a grin. “And I love you Kara Zor-El.” Lena sighed as her girlfriend flopped on top of her, “What would I do without you?” Kara sat up at once, a serious look on her face as she straddled Lena’s hips, “I will always be here for you Lena,” she smirked “after all, that’s what friends are for.” She dissolved into giggles. “Oh, my god Kara. You’re ridiculous” Lena laughed as she shoved her giggling girlfriend off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first fanfic! i know it's super short, i am currently working on some longer works. sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. if you want, you can hit me up at lulahmonkey on tumblr :)


End file.
